I did this for you
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Momiji loves someone, but do they love him back? What did he do because of this?
1. Chapter 1

As I was walking to Shigure's house with Haru, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo, I realized why I wasn't talking. They didn't notice that I wasn't talking though I wasn't surprised. I annoyed them when I was talking so I decided not to talk at all.

Not talking was easy. My whole childish personality was a lie, so I was happy to not have to act like that right now. Kyo looked back at me with a weird expression, but I simply gave him a childish grin.

"Momiji," Kyo said walking next to me, "I can tell something is wrong."

"What are you talking about?" I asked like I didn't understand.

"Guys," Kyo said stopping, "Go on without us."

No one said anything just continued to walk to Shigure's. I was slightly afraid that Kyo wanted to talk to me alone. I started to tug at my sleeve in hopes that none of my scars and cuts where showing. Kyo must have noticed because he grabbed my wrist and pulled my sleeve up. A silent gasp came from his throat.

"Why?" he asked slowly running a hand over my cuts.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said pulling my arm away.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" he asked not raising his voice.

"Stop it," I said angrily, "Don't give me any fucking pity or concern."

"I don't pity you," he said looking at me in the eyes, "But you can't stop me from being concerned."

"Just stop it," I said walking away, "I don't need help or concern. Just drop it."

"I'm not going to drop it," he said grabbing my hand, "But we'll talk about this later."

He didn't let go of my hand as we walked to Shigure's house. I pulled my arm away and rolled my sleeve's down. Kyo sighed and opened the door. Kicking our shoes off we saw that everyone was in the living room talking.

"Shigure," Kyo said calmly, "I have to talk to you and Momiji."

"What are you doing?" I asked trying not to scream.

"We can talk in my office," Shigure said confused my Kyo's tone.

I tried to leave, but Kyo grabbed my hand before I could. We walked into Shigure's office. Kyo pushed me down into a chair as Shigure sat on his desk. He grabbed my sleeves and pulled them up to show Shigure. A gasp came from Shigure when he saw. He didn't say anything, but he did go to the phone and call someone.

"Hatori," he said his eyes never leaving my wrists, "Get down here now."

Before Hatori could say anything Shigure hung up and walked back to me. He pulled my backpack away from me and opened it. Fear rushed over me as he started to pull different razors and knifes out.

"Kyo," he said setting down another knife, "Go wait for Hatori then bring him here."

"Okay," Kyo said leaving.

"Momiji," Shigure started when Kyo shut the door, "You're smarter than this."

"How do you know?" I asked back angrily, "How do you know anything about me?"

"Because I know you," he said like it was obvious.

"Ha," I said standing up, "Ya right."

"Sit down Momiji," he said trying to push me down.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do," I said walking out of his office.

"Kyo, Yuki, Haru," Shigure said quickly, "Don't let Momiji leave."

Kyo, Yuki, and Haru stood up and blocked the doors. Anger rushed over me when I say this. Hatori walked in through the door that Haru was blocking and everyone was distracted so I tried to run past Kyo. He must have noticed because he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hatori," Kyo said fighting my movements, "Do you have something to calm him down?"

"Ya," Hatori said pushing a needle in my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

*Kyo's Point of View*

"Momiji," I said under my breath a he stopped moving.

"Tell me what happened," Hatori said watching me pick Momiji up.

"We'll talk about it in Shigure's office," I said not wanting to upset Tohru with the details.

Concern filled me when I realized how light he was. I remembered holding him when he hugged me. No one knew that I liked Momiji, but they could guess. Every time he would hug me I had to stop myself from fucking him.

I set Momiji on the couch and ran my hand through his hair. It was so soft, but it wasn't as soft as before. Hatori opened his mouth to say something, but I just pulled Momiji's shirt off. My eyes went wide when I saw his chest. It was covered in cuts and his ribs were sticking out of his skin.

"Oh my god," Shigure said covering his mouth.

"Shigure," Hatori said kneeling next to me, "Get Tohru to cook some broth."

Shigure nodded and left the room. Without realizing it I buried my face in Momiji's chest and started to sob. I couldn't believe that it was Momiji. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks and the cuts were fresh. Hatori put a hand on my back as I sobbed.

"Why didn't I notice?" I asked looking Hatori in the eyes.

"No one noticed," he said trying to comfort me.

"But I love him!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

Hatori stopped and looked at me. I didn't notice this because I had realized what I said. Standing up quickly I went to the door. Shigure opened it first and pushed me in. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"Kyo," Shigure said as calmly as he could, "You have to calm down."

"Calm down?" I asked walking past him, "How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?"

Haru, Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure stared at me when I yelled this. I couldn't leave the house, not with Momiji in the condition he was in. I wanted to understand why he would do that to himself. Hatori was taking care of Momiji's cut covered chest.

"You have to," Shigure said seriously.

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when the one person I love more then anything is hurting himself?" I yelled at him not bothering to stop myself from crying.

"You love him?" Yuki asked staring at me.

"Yes," I said desperately, "I can't figure out why I didn't notice."

"None of us did," Haru said trying to reason with me.

"I know," I said before falling to my knees sobbing.

Shigure kneeled next to me and let me sob into his chest. Yuki and Haru walked into Shigure's office to see Momiji, but quickly left when they saw his chest. Tohru went back into the kitchen to finish the broth for Momiji.

"Come with me Kyo," Shigure said standing me up.

I didn't say anything as I followed him outside. He led me to a bench we had set up a few feet into the woods. He sat down on the bench motioning me to join him. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest.

"When did it start?" he asked pulling me to his chest.

"When did what start?" I asked not fighting his movements.

"You liking him," he said calmly.

"It just started when I first came back. He was so cute, but I pushed it away. It just kept growing until he wouldn't get out of my head. Now I'm so worried he won't know."

"You've liked him for a year?!?"

"Yes, I've liked him for a year."

"You have to tell him."

"What if me telling him makes it worse?"

"Okay, let's figure out why he does this, and then you can tell him."

"I guess I can tell him after we figure out why he did it."

"So, what do you want to do with him?"

Normally I would have yelled and hit Shigure in the head, but this time all I could do was blush. Shigure must have seen because he looked at me like I was crazy. Soon he was chuckling lightly at my red face.

"What have you thought of?" he asked back to his funny and perverted way.

"You don't want to know," I said shaking my head.

"I would want to know if you thought of walking with Momiji into your room, pushing him into the wall making out with him, then bending him over your bed while fucking his brains out," Shigure said jokingly.

"It was your room," I said the blush growing.

"It was what?" he asked staring at me.

"All of my dreams ended with him and me in your bed," I said clearly.

"Remind me to put a camera in my room," he said causing me to laugh.

"Kyo, Shigure," Hatori yelled from the porch, "Momiji's awake."

I instantly jumped up and ran into Shigure's office. Momiji was sitting up eating some of the broth that Tohru made for him. I walked to him slowly as he set the broth down. Once I knew I wouldn't knock the broth over I threw my arms around him. Tears fell from my eyes when I felt him hug me back.


	3. Chapter 3

*Momiji's Point of View*

After I woke up Kyo ran into Shigure's office. I set the broth that Tohru had made me on the counter. Before I could say anything his arms were wrapped around me. I was confused by him doing this, but I hugged him back. Something wet was on my shoulder. It was then I realized he was crying.

"Kyo," I asked even more confused, "Why are you crying?"

"I was so scared," he said not lifting her head up.

"What are you scared of?" I asked lifting his head to look at me.

"I was scared of losing you," he said staring at me.

I was shocked by what he said. He moved his eyes to my lips before moving them back to my eyes. I gave him a confused look when he did this. He must have seen this because the next thing I knew he kissed me softly. Before I could kiss him back, like I wanted to, he pulled back.

"I'm sorry Momiji," he said moving backwards, "I shouldn't have done…"

"Shut up," I said pulling him into a kiss.

He moaned into the kiss when I ran my tongue over his lips. It was strange because he was so dominant any other time. I heard a chuckle come from the door and saw Shigure and Hatori standing there smiling. Kyo was touching his hand to his lips.

"You kissed me," he said surprised.

"I did," I said smiling.

"Momiji, not to ruin your moment," Hatori said being serious again, "Why are you cutting yourself?"

"I thought I wasn't good enough for Kyo," I said down sadly.

"You did this because of me?" Kyo said his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm so sorry," I said close to crying now, "I just didn't…"

"Shut up," he said kissing me softly and lovingly, "Just don't do it again."

"I won't," I said grinning at him, "As long as you're with me."

Kyo grinned at this and kissed me with so much passion. He still wasn't acting dominant though. I was glad to be in charge for once. Hatori and Shigure closed the door once I slipped my tongue into Kyo's mouth. I smiled when I heard him moan.

"Promise me," he said breaking the kiss.

"Promise you what?" I asked confused.

"Promise that you'll stay with me," he said looking at me in the eyes.

He must have been tired because he set his head on my shoulder and started to fall asleep. I ran a hand though his hair and smiled when he cuddled into me. I started to fall asleep realizing that I was stupid for even thinking that I didn't love Kyo.

"I love you, Kyo," I said finally realizing it.

"I love you too, Momiji," he said as our breathing evened out.


End file.
